Abbas Abbatis Amor
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Naruto is raped at a young age, and the only one who can truly take care of him is his adopted father...Iruka. But what can Iruka do when the boy won't tell him exactly what happens? One shot.


**_Title:_** _Abbas Abbatis Amor (Father's Love)_

**_Author:_** _Mazokuprincess_

_**Show Original thing: **Naruto_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

**_Warnings:_** _Rape of a minor,highly hinted sex._

**_Summary:_** _Naruto is raped at a young age, and the only one who can truly take care of him is his adopted father...Iruka. But what can Iruka do when the boy won't tell him exactly what happened?_

_**Comments: **One shot. And I didn't know I had it in me… Hee._

_(begin)_

_He had been taking a stroll one day. He'd decided to head off toward home just as the sun began its slow decent towards the western horizon. It had been a beautiful, sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky, well, until that moment. It looked like a thunderstorm was coming, and quickly too. The blonde child looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, what an ending to a day…_

_Strong arms grabbed him from behind, several larger males holding him tightly to the ground. His hand were tied to the low hanging limbs of a small tree, his clothes removed and his back hit with something sharply biting: it felt like a whip. He screamed at each painful lash, his cries rendered useless as the thunder pealed loudly overhead._

_The pain seemed to go on forever, never ending until all was thrown into the darkness that came when the sun died. The men put the hated whip away, but did not untie the poor, bleeding boy from the tree. With whispered words that the boy could not make out, they began moving around him, his body their playground as each man took a particular place on him and began to suck and nibble on him. He cried out again, the pain far to unbearable as something was pushed into him roughly. The large, slimy thing was partly removed from his body, then slammed back into him. The other men held on to him tightly, laughing about how ugly he was, how he should die…like the monster he is._

_He screamed, the sound drowned out by the ever increasing volume of the thunder above. And when the last peals of the drum-like sound died away, so, too, did the boy's consciousness fade into the dark recesses of his mind._

Iruka came by early that morning, his tired eyes warm as he looked down at the sad, broken boy curled into a tight ball at the center of his bed.

"Naruto?" he whispered softly, closing the door behind him and slowly moving to sit at the far edge of the bed. The poor child still hadn't gotten over the incident almost five years ago. He still did not trust people to come near enough to touch him, barely allowing his father-like sensei into his home. "Have you eaten today?" The bundle didn't move. "Have you bathed?" Again, he didn't move. "Naruto… Why won't you talk to me?" The bundle twitched, a soft sound emanating from its depths: the blonde child was sobbing.

"I…Iruka…sensei…" he whispered, the tousled head emerging from the blankets. The brunette shinobi was shocked: it was the first time Naruto had spoken since that incident! Iruka knew that if he moved toward the boy, moved to touch him, all the trust he had would be melted away. Those pale blue eyes—so blood shot…so lost…so utterly alone—spoke so many volumes to the shinobi-teacher that he ached to hold his adopted child. "Naze…?" His eyes held that lost, forlorn expression that so many children seemed to have nowadays. Iruka reached out a hand before he knew what he was doing and cupped Naruto's soft cheek in what he knew was a fatherly expression of love.

Naruto's head fell forward, into the touch. "Naze…?" he whispered again, tears streaming down his face as he crawled into Iruka's lap. "Iruka…Otousan…" the boy sobbed. Iruka looked down at the child…_his_ child. His hand slowly stroked the boy's pale blonde hair out of his face.

"Sore wa bakkin (_It's okay_), Naruto… Jissai komaka (_everything is fine_)…" Iruka murmured softly. He forgot what the time was, forgot his class for that day, forgot everything, except that his boy needed him. Not as a teacher, not as a friend…but as someone who truly, and utterly cared for him. Naruto Uzumaki needed Iruka as a father.

_**owari**_


End file.
